holoversefandomcom-20200215-history
Voices of Doom: Chapter 5
Vince's P.O.V As soon as we arrived at the petrol station, I was kind of shocked because the petrol station seems intact, and the petrol tanks seemed to be intact. I realized that this is our major opportunity to fill up the fuel tanks in our car and to store them for additional uses. I grabbed onto the hose from the big petrol tank and grabbed a nearby petrol can and filled the petrol can that has a capacity of 10 litres. Then, we proceeded to fill up our tanks, which take up to 45 litres in fuel capacity. I also realized that we haven't eaten yet, so we stock up all the fuel we can get, and grabbed the food supplies from the back trunk. We got burgers, hot dogs with cheese (not Casu Marzu), and sausage steaks. They were all delicious. Josh had already taken a few bites of the burgers and I decided to take some bite too. Ariel looks like she's going to finish her meal first. After a couple of minutes enjoying our meal, we are pretty much stuffed. I just realized that we can actually fit more petrols since we have already cleaned up some space for another cans of petrol. So, we stock up more petrol cans and once our car is full of supplies, we are ready to head to Iceland. But first, we need a license in order to go to the center of the earth via that extinct volcano, and the license is on Kouchibouguac National Park, which can take hours to drive to. But however, there are no traffic jams or cars going to that direction since I heard that mortals are staying out of that place for some strange reason. I turned the key to the right to start the engine, and I stepped on the gas and off we go to the Iceland. I'm not sure why we need a license to go to the center of the earth. As far as I'm concerned, the center of the earth is off limits to everyone due to its molten magma chamber ready to explode at anyplace and at anytime. We were practically enjoying our joyride in the car as I drove the car. This car is not really bumpy, which makes a good place to sleep on. Josh's P.O.V I saw Vince asleep, and I thought it would be good for me to sleep also. So, I closed my eyes and passed out almost immediately. Dreams found me, and this time I was in the Kouchibouguac National Park, the place where I think they might sell tickets to go to Iceland. Everything was peaceful, from kids playing volleyballs, kids running around, and everything that makes children happy. Suddenly, there are three figures approaching from the south of the park. When I take a closer look, I gasped. These are the Sirens! They have to get out of there immediately! "Oh look!" One kid say while pointing at the Sirens "Here's our musician!" Musicians? I take a closer look at the sirens. They are dressed as a musician in the middle of the park, and they are about to pull their dirtiest trick ever. "Come now, come forth to listen to the songs of the prophecy." The sirens sang so very sweetly even I was tempted to comtinue to listen to it. The sirens turned up the volume in the loudspeaker, and continued to sing. More and more people gathered, and some people with their cars just drove straight through the wooden gates, just wanting to listen to the musicians. The Sirens began singing sweeter and slightly quieter. More people gathered, and bodies of dead people were piling up since some people with their cars don't want to wait for the pedestrians to pass by. They want to hear the sirens and they don't care how they can get to the Sirens as long as the people got near the Sirens. I was already zooming my vision out to the whole Kouchibouguac National Park, and I saw many people that act like zombies flooded the whole place. People that are driving their cars, trucks and boxcars just ran over the pedestrians, killing them by running the car over the pedestrians. "It is such a beautiful day, to kill people." The Sirens sang. Police cars arrived, but instead they get hypnotized by the Sirens and they left their alarms blaring as they drove deeper and deeper into where The Sirens are singing their spell. "Now, we're done." The Sirens ended their song, and vanished into this air. As the Sirens had disappeared, everyone shook their heads to remove their daze, and once they look at their surroundings, they were shocked, because there's piles of dead bodies rotting on the streets of Kouchibouguac National Park. I woke up to screaming. Ariel instantly held my head. "Josh, what's wrong?" Ariel asked. "The Sirens strike again!" I told her, still panicking. "They just made their move on the Kouchibouguac National Park!" Ariel's eyes widened. "It appears that The Sirens are not satisfied yet with their fun of turning a whole block of city into a massive disaster." I figure that they will strike again before we make it to Greece. But first, we have to obtain this noise cancelling ore also known as Crystal-Reflector ore. Ariel stared at the distance as we make our way to the Kouchibouguac National Park. Trees were aligning themselves nicely on the side of the road. For the first time, I was beginning to think that there wasn't going to be much trees around here, but as we got further into the what it seems to be a city, more trees are around. The trees started making this wedge shape pointing towards our direction. I remembered this kind of formation, which is the Svinfylking Formation, or in other words it's also known as 'Swine Array'. It's the technique used by vikings to penetrate the enemy lines, causing them almost total victory. We went through the wedge shaped formation of trees. The trees are dense, and not a lot of sunlight are passing through. As soon as we are cleared of the trees, I saw another town just right up ahead. I haven't been to this city yet. "This... is a city of Moncton." Vince told me, as he kept his eyes focused on the road. "Nice..." I said as we passed Coverdale road, and into the city itself. There's so many houses near the Coverdale complex. The houses are about 1-2 stories high and there are a lot of them. Some of them are measuring 900-1000 square meters in area. Vince kept stepping on the gas as we have to hurry to the Kouchibouguac National Park, which had been devastated by The Sirens attack. There might still be tickets leading to the center of the earth. I scooted over to Ariel's side, and held her right arm. I could tell Ariel is quite afraid since she is shivering. What I don't know is why. "Ariel, what's wrong?" I asked. Ariel looked at me, tears brimming in her eyes. "I haven't gone to the center of the earth before..." Ariel said. "I'm not sure what to expect..." I stroked her face with my right hand. "It's okay. I don't know what to expect either." I told her. "But I know who to ask." I said, glancing at Vince. Ariel's expression brightened. "That's it!" Ariel said. "It's been in my head for all this time! Why does it have to sliip out of my head?" I ignored her, knowing that it's a rhetorical question. Then, Ariel poked Vince gently in the back and asked, "Vince, what should we expect when we go to the center of the earth?" Vince's expression darkened, and he stopped the car for a while. "The center of the earth is a very dangerous place to go, Ariel." Vince warned. "But if we must go, we have to go together." "You haven't answered my question." Ariel said. "Oh yeah... The Center of the earth is full of strange inhabitants. Other than the prehistoric era, and ancient monsters. That place is unpredictable. It is nearly impossible to get to there." Vince said. "But if we can make it to the Kouchibouguac National Park, we can obtain a vessel that is lava resistant that can actually plummet down right onto the center of the earth." I could tell that Ariel appeared to be more afraid than ever. I could tell that we are going to face a monster that the face of the earth hasn't seen since the birth of the earth. I remembered this story my mother always told me, and it's about this ancient dragon that ruled the earth since the earth had born. The dragon is extremely powerful, capable of producing massive hurricanes and flood and hurling concentrated balls of lava. The dragon can also compress air and use it as an air projectile weapon, which can cut through solid blocks of steel. I wonder if it's powerful enough to cut through the Crystal Reflector Ore. Anyways, Vince had drove so fast that we are right on another way to Bouctouche, and then there's only one checkpoint left before we can reach the Kouchibouguac National Park, which is the town of Richibucto. I pursed my lips and blowed into my own hands. I put my hands onto my lap and started rubbing it. I held my staff firmly and I saw Ariel's staff strapped behind her. When I hold it, a surge of warmth rushed towards me, filling me with energy. Looks like this staff is almost fully charged. I held my staff firmly and closed my eyes. Energy surged through me like a column of sunlight. It's absolutely refreshing to feel the warm light enveloping me. I feel reinvigorated, ready to do something, but it turns out there's nothing to do rather than just sit there and wait until we reached the Kouchibouguac National Park. Suddenly, we ran out of fuel again, and the car just stopped accelerating and starts decelerating slowly. I know Vince couldn't afford to hit the brakes because once he did, he can't move the car again, unless someone pushes it for us. Apparently, Vince did remember that we have stocked some fuel in the fuel cans, so all we do is just open up the fuel can and pour the fuel into the fuel tank in our car. It took about 5 big cans of fuel cans in order to fully fill the fuel in the car, and as soon as Vince closed the fuel tank, we are ready to go to our destination, Kouchibouguac National Park. Vince drove again, much to his dismay since he is already tired. I looked at the clock in my light staff. It's already 15:30, which means that we missed some lunch! Me and Ariel grabbed some burgers from our seat. Apparently, Ariel had managed to bring burgers into the seat while Vince is refueling the car by himself, and I thank Ariel for that. Ariel brought out the burgers and gave some to me and Vince. "Thanks." I and Vince said. Vince is forced to stop because he is hungry also. He stopped the car near the sidewalk and Vince joined us eating burgers. The burgers tastes good, despite the fact that it's already been about more than 24 hours without preservatives added. After we ate, Vince got on the driver's seat and drove. It took only a couple of hours to reach the town of Richibucto and after that, it's a freeway to the national park. As we were about to enter the entrance border to Richibucto, a lot of monsters surrounded us. They range from scythian dracaenaes, demons, cyclops, and laistrygonian giants. The Scythian Dracaenaes have a unique weapon made from very powerful ropes and chains, that can smash walls easily. We were forced to abandon our cars because a minotaur is about to collide against our car. Vince quickly grabbed a big bag in the back of the car, and I could tell he is up to something. As we got out of the car fast, the minotaur hit the car, which spins uncontrollably and fell into the chasm on the left flank. Now, we are faced with countless of monsters coming to eat us. Me and Ariel held both of our weapons in front of us. That left Vince, that is weaponless. Vince ducked and run for cover, and the monsters charged. One Laistrygonian Giant ran towards me, and I sidestepped, drew a knife and faster than the speed of sound, cut through the giant's abdomen. The giant disintegrated into dust, and more monsters are coming. Ariel held up her trident and a high pressure water jet propelled from the trident and killed several monsters right in front of us. Monsters began to do what I call a 'suicidal attack'. The monsters are now just charging towards us, not caring about what will happen to them if they get killed, which is abnormal for them because monsters don't want to die and reform. They want to kill demigods, such as us me and Ariel. Ariel's P.O.V I killed the monsters left and right. They just kept coming like frenzy, without their weapons. They just charge at us, like a kamikaze attack. One Dracaenae approached Josh from behind as Josh fired a burst of laser that incinerates one line of monsters. The dracaenae that is behind him slapped him from behind and took him away. "NO!!" I shouted, holding to my trident firmly. I closed my eyes and a small blotch of water came out from the trident and it strike the dracaenae in the head. The dracaenae hollered in pain and disintegrated into ashes. Josh fell from the Dracaenae and slumped on the ground. I ran quickly towards him. "JOSH!!!" I yelled as I hurried to his side, shaking him to wake. I slung Josh behind my back as monsters continued to charge at my direction. I grabbed Josh's light staff, and it glowed, producing nice colorful rainbows which made the monsters look stunned at its beauty. I decided to take this to my advantage. I stabbed each monster with my trident, and they each disintegrate into ashes. Now, there are only about 3 remaining cyclops before they each snapped back to reality. However, that gave me an ample amount of time to create a water barrier around me and Josh with my trident. The cyclops punched the water barrier. The water barrier cracked, withstanding the cyclops hit, and the water barrier reformed again. I just realized. We have forgotten Vince! I looked the place where I left Vince, which ran for cover when the battle commences. Vince was there, curling up into a ball and shivering. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in. I raised my trident, and the water barrier encircles all three of us in a water shield. We peeked through a hole that I had made with the water shield, and saw that there's no monsters left. I raised my trident and the water went back to the trident. The trident is glowing not really bright now, because it already exhausted about half of its powers. Meanwhile, Josh's light staff is glowing moderately bright, indicating it's still in almost full power since Josh didn't use it. But if Josh didn't use it, what is his light staff for? I guess I will figure it out later. Then a thought occured to me. Our ride! It fell into the chasm! This is a catastrophe! All of our supplies are there! We're going to starve to death if we don't have any food! Vince opened his big bag that he took from the car before it went plummeting down into the chasm. It is full of supplies, food, drinks, flashlights, firewood, and many more. So that's why Vince grabbed a big bag before the minotaur collided with the vehicle! Vince had saved some of the supplies. If Vince hadn't done that, we would be starving to death by now. But the only problem now is our vehicles. We are stranded in the entrance border for Richibucto, and the only way we can get in is through that post. Wait a minute... There are no guards in the post! They probably had run away when the monsters attack. Vince was the first to make a run for it, and we decided to do the same. It was only a 30 meters run, so we made it in a matter of seconds. Josh is right behind me, and he is running fast. I also run, and all of us made it across, and after running an additional 250 meters, we came to house complexes, which marks our safety from getting caught. "Phew..." Vince sighed. "That was close." Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Voices of Doom Category:Stories